Duele Decirte Adiós
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: SLOIPER Tras la muerte de Sirius, alguien llora por su ausencia, una persona que lo amo, pero el siempre estara con ella, asi que seca tus lagrimas y sonrie. Es mi pequeño homenaje a Sirius Black


SLPOILER 

_Bueno, tras leer el quinto libro de Harry Potter, hubo un momento en que desee gritar, tirar-lo, negarme a aceptar lo que realmente había pasado, negándome a aceptar su muerte. Tras leer el capitulo donde Sirius Black muere, devore lo que quedaba el libro con la vaga esperanza de que volviera a aparecer, que todo se tratase de un mal entendido, pero la desesperación se apodero de mi cuando vi que eso no era así._

_Y en ese instante las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, y me tire en la cama llorando......si, puede que os suene estúpido, pero realmente adoraba a ese chico, no era un simple personaje de ficción, era no se.....alguien que te hacia reír en los momentos más tristes o cuando estabas deprimida, con su sentido del humor y sus bromas te arrancaba una sonrisa de los labios.                                                                                                                          _

_Durante un tiempo, fui incapaz de escribir, pero me he dado cuenta de que escribir es la única manera que tengo de desahogarme, escribir y soñar con un mundo donde tu estas vivo._

DUELE DECIRTE ADI"S 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu? De entre todas las personas¿ porque la muerte tubo que elegirte a ti? Al único al que ame, el único hombre que tenía mi alma, que era dueño de mi corazón.......me derrumbo, recuerdo que una vez leí esto sobre la muerte:

Muerte, horrorosa palabra que se clava en mi alma y hace llorar mi corazón, porque con la muerte no existe el hasta luego, solo el adiós.

****

Nunca he estado mas deacuerdo con algo que con esa frase. Pero me niego a aceptar-lo, me niego a aceptar que estés muerto, cuesta tanto decirte adiós.....pensar que nunca volveré a verte duelo mas de lo que yo quisiera.

Nefasto día en el que Dumbeldore vino a darme la noticia de tu muerte, conocedor de mis sentimientos por ti, pensó que debería ser la primera persona en saber-lo, además ¿a quien le iba a importar que Sirius Black, el famosos asesino al lado de Lord Voldemort hubiese muerto?  

Yo siempre supe que eso no era cierto, tu querías demasiado a James para traicionarlo, y nunca dude de tu inocencia, aún cuando todas las voces hablaban mal de ti, aún cuando todos los dedos te señalaban acusadoramente y todos los ojos te miraban con odio yo seguía creyendo en ti.

Y ahora, una vez el profeta a anunciado tu muerte, todos los magos de alegraron de la noticia ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! Ellos no te conocían, no sabían la persona tan maravillosa que eras, lo dabas todo por tus amigos, incluso la vida, en especial por James y después de s muerte por su hijo Harry, tu ahijado. Me dieron ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos a todos aquellos magos estúpidos que no hablaran de quien no conocían ¿cómo podían estar contentos si tu habías muerto?¿ni siquiera eran capaces de respetar a los muertos? Pero ellos que entienden, no entienden nada, y todo por culpa de esa rata traidora de Peter.

 No pienso descansar hasta matarlo, a el y a todos los mortifagos, y sino fuera porque se que solo Harry puedo hacerlo, mi alma no descansaría en paz hasta matar a Voldemort, peor en especial deseo arrebatarle la vida a Bellatrix y Peter, si, Bellatrix fue quien te mato, pero en cierto modo, Pete también lo hizo acusándote de traicionar a James y Lily, porque si todos hubiesen sabido la verdad, si Harry desde el principio hubiese estado contigo...estoy segura de que todo habría sido diferente.

Alzo lentamente los ojos de la almohada, completamente mojada  a causa de mis lagrimas, y veo las dos fotos que hace años que están encima del escritorio: en una estamos todo el grupo: Prongs con Lily, Moony, yo y tu, los 5 estamos sonriendo, James esta abrazando a Lily mientras que tu le revuelves el cabello, a la vez que pasas una mano por mi cintura, yo te sonrió y hablo con Remsie. Teníamos unos 17 años, acabábamos de acabar Hogwarts y nos habían comunicado que habíamos sacado una E en todos nuestros EXTASIS. Ahora Moony estudiaría magisterio, Lily se iría a gringots, y James, tu y yo nos graduaríamos para ser aurores. En la otra foto estamos tu y yo, me besas con dulzura mientras me sonríes tiernamente, con esa sonrisa que solo guardabas para mi. Teníamos 15 años, y nos la sacamos el mismo día en que empezamos a salir. Sonrío tristemente mientras las lagrimas se hacen más amargas. Cuando te fui  visitar a Azkaban dos días después de tu detención tu me explicaste la verdad y me dijiste que debíamos de dejarlo, que teníamos que cortar.....mi mundo se vino abajo, tus ojos estaban tristes y algunas lágrimas corrían por tu rostro. Decías que era lo mejor para mí, que no podía estar esperándote infinitamente, porque nunca saldrías de allí, que rehiciera mi vida.

Pero conseguiste escaparte, entonces ¿por qué no volviste conmigo? Yo aún e amaba, había sido incapaz de olvidarte, creo que la respuesta esta en la carta que Albus me dio. Me dijo que la habías escrito meses antes de tu muerte, pero me había dado pánico abrirla. Con manos temblorosas la cogí de la mesita y empecé a leerla, mientras más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, pues cada palabra se clavaba en mi como dagas hirientes.

" Si lees esta carta, es porque he muerto. Era una posibilidad muy próxima al estar en la Orden, así que me decidí a hacer esta carta para despedirme de ti.

_Te preguntaras, porque si hace tres años que me fugue, no he ido a visitarte, la razón es muy simple: no quería estropear tu vida. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras podido rehacerla, que habrías encontrado a un hombre más digno de ti que yo, con quien habías formado una familia, y no quería que tu pasado, ósea se, yo, arruinara tu nueva vida. Sin embargo, comprobé que esto no era así, sin importarme que me capturaran, me arriesgue a espiarte con mi forma de perro durante algunos días, y descubrí que aunque habían pasado 13 años, seguías amándome. Pero dudaba de si debía volver o dejar que siguieras como hasta ahora: yo era un fugado, todo el mundo me consideraba un asesino, conmigo solo hubieses tenido una vida miserable, y tu merecías más que eso._

_Aún guardo como un tesoro la foto que nos hicimos cuando empezamos a salir, es mi tesoro mas preciado, porque ahora se, que si alguien ame y sigo amando fue a ti. Fui un idiota, saliendo con otras chicas siendo conocedor de tus sentimientos, pero es que me daba pánico reconocer que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba, y a sido la última, porque todos estos años, he seguido amándote como un loco. En parte esos recuerdos han sido los que me han mantenido cuerdo en Azkaban, eran demasiado poderosos y fuertes para que me los quitaran los dementores: tu sonrisa, tus tiernos ojos, tus labios, esa noches llenas de pasión, esos besos llenos de amor, los momentos vividos, tanto felices como tristes, siempre juntos._

_No quiero que llores por mi muerte pequeña, yo ahora estoy con Prongs y con Lily, así que estoy bien, y desde aquí velare por ti, así que más te vale portarte bien ¿eh? No quiero que hagas tonterías. Se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, peor hazme un favor: cuida de Harry, se que será doloroso para ti, pero Moony no podrá hacerlo solo, Harry es bueno.....se parece a James, así que se expone al peligro continuamente._

_Siempre tuyo, Sirius._

Intentare no llorar y ser fuerte por ti, y cuidare de Harry, pero ahora deja que llore, que mi pena se vaya con mis lágrimas, aunque el más grande dolor se quede en mi corazón. Pero ahí algo que no entiendes, aunque tu estuvieras en busca y a ojos de todos fueras un asesino, el solo hecho de estar contigo haría que la vida fuese maravillosa, que valiese la pena vivirla. No te negare que he pensado en el suicidio, peor si lo hiciera, me matarías nada mas llegar a donde estés tu ahora. ¿Pero no se te ocurrió pensar que podría morir de tristeza? Aunque parezca una tontería, la tristeza es capaz de matar a alguien. 

"Vamos, no seas dramática...."

Rápidamente pego un bote de mi cama. Dios, había escuchado tantas veces aquella voz que era imposible que me equivocara, peor tu estabas muerto, no podías estar ahí, la tristeza y el dolor me estarían jugando una mala pasada, pero aún así, siento el impulso de girarme, y para mi sorpresa allí estas tu, con tu típica sonrisa. 

Me acerco a ti con temor, y intento abrazarte, pero aunque puedo ver tu figura, tu cuerpo no es sólido, sin embargo, puedo notar la calidez de tus brazos cuando me rodeas con ellos, la ternura de tus manos cuando secas mis lágrimas, y la suavidad de tus labios cuando besas los míos.

"Te necesito.....no quiero estar sola" una súplica. Me alejas un momento de ti y me miras directamente a los ojos.

"Tu nunca estarás sola, tienes amigos ¿lo has olvidado? Ya has leído la carta y sabes lo que quiero ¿no? Tienes que ser fuerte pequeña, hazlo por mí, y tenme siempre en mi corazón, porque yo siempre te tendré en el mío y estaré vigilándote.

"¡PERO YO TE QUIERO ASQUÍ!- la desesperación se apodera de mi y caigo al suelo mientras más lagrimas van cayendo por mis sonrojadas mejillas- "Además, ¿cómo quieres que no te tenga en mi corazón si te pertenece a ti?

Sirius esbozo una tímida sonrisa ante este comentario, peor enseguida se puso serio.

" Te lo acabo de decir, yo siempre estaré contigo, vigilándote, porque no puedo permitir que le pase anda  a mi pequeña"- me guiñas un ojo juguetonamente- " No debes pensar que solo están contigo aquellos a los que puedes ver y tocar, ahí muchas personas que también están contigo, aquí"- mientras decías esto, tocaste mi pecho, el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

Te sonreí con sinceridad, y bese por ultima vez tus labios, y mientras nos besábamos, desapareciste. Estaba contenta, porque había podido despedirme de ti. Cogí las fotos y todo lo que pertenecía a mi pasado, lo puse en una bolsa y fui hacia Privet Drive, hacia mi futuro, a cumplir una promesa.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, me ha servido para desahogarme, aunque francamente, aún guardo esperanzas de que no este muerto, de que alguna manera vuelva a aparecer en el 6º o 7º libro, porque es un personaje demasiado importante para morir, además están las palabras de Luna, y por dios SIRIUS BLACK NO PUEDO MORIR POR UN SIMPLE Y ESTUPIDO VELO! Uf, creo k esto tb me ha desahogado bastante ^^U XDD Dejen RR por favor. A si, y otra cosa, para hacer este fic me invente a un personaje, una antigua amiga de los merodeadores y la antigua novia de Sirius, me gustaba más así.


End file.
